narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouga clan
The Kouga clan '(古得雅の一族, ''Kouga no Ichizoku; "Classical Elegance Family") is a legendary clan originating within the Land of Fire, within the village of Manjidani. They are primarily known for their long and nearly legendary rivalry with the 'Iga clan '伊賀の一族, Iga no Ichizoku), which sparked many wars and a final war that rendered each clan extinct, save for one survivor. History Early Beginnings What is written here was extracted from the Book of Ancient Matters, which recorded the legendary feud with the Kouga and Iga clans. Evidence supports that there may have been a tertiary clan involved in the war, known as the Sōga clan. What is known has been recorded. The original founder of the Kouga clan was originally named '''Gennousuke Yoshitsune (由質袮 源ノ助, Yoshitsune Gennosuke), also known for creating the legendary Izayoi Fūinjutsu. Originally a member of the Yoshitsune clan, a clan prestigiously involved in creating fūinjutsu and were the first credited clan to utilize fūinjutsu, Gennousuke eventually left the clan to pursue his own beliefs and ideals after the clan mocked him; the clan would soon become extinct after a brutal war with its rivals, the Sōsuke clan. Gennousuke wandered until settling in Sunagakure, where his beliefs were widely accepted by many shinobi and he was soon made Kazekage. After a brutal war which left many Sunagakure ninja dead, Gennousuke moved on to Konohagakure, where he eventually settled down in the village and married a woman who was born of the Hakoda clan. Together, they purchased a plot of land far to the north and created a town called Manjidani. After little success, settlers from other clans eventually settled in this town. Gennousuke lived long enough to eventually declare Manjidani the home of the Kouga clan, with its inhabitants that of his children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Eventually, a descendant of Gennousuke's great-grandchild, Mikiya Yoshitsune ''' rebranded the clan as the Kouga clan after being forced by the First Hokage to assain the clan's name. From then on, they retained a new heritage as the Kouga clan as their genepool began to grow and vary. Soon enough, the Kouga clan lost its genetic touch with the Yoshitsune clan, and were both rendered completely different, most forgoing any link with the Yoshitsune and Kouga clans. Rivalry and Eventual Extinction The Kouga clan were seemingly rivals with the Iga clan for generations; it is said that Gennousuke met Gōji at a small lake and fought over who claimed the lake as their clans. The truth is that the Kouga clan originally fought the Iga war for land after local clans had claimed surrounding land for themselves. They eventually became bitter rivals with both eventually adopting attack-on-sight policies. They continured to have wars for centuries until thirty years prior to their final war, the Kouga clan decided that they would no longer be bothered with the Iga clan. During this time of false peace, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi forced the two clans to sign a peace treaty. While the Iga clan proceeded to, the Kouga clan refused and attacked the Third Hokage in cold blood, as well as proceeding to kill the Iga leader at the time. A few days later, they sarcastically signed the treaty. The treaty lasted for only a few months before a Kouga clan member snuck into the Iga clan base and assassinated their leader, hanging his decapitated head in the town square for all to see. This same ninja was eventually killed by Iga hunter-nin. Eventually, both clans decided enough was enough. The Third Hokage, realizing that both clans were planning to commit genocide, decided to separate both clans by a large mountain barrier extending across Konoha. After this failed, the Third Hokage decided to surround Konoha in a large barrier, giving the Kouga and Iga a large battlefield; The Third Hokage would later regret this decision for the rest of his life. Throughout this war, many leaders came and gone, dealing with too much stress to continue as head of the clans. The war was finally ended when a full-scale onslaught occurred. They completely wiped out the respective clans, leaving only a few survivors. These survivors soon took their own lives or were killed by their injuries; only one survivor from the Kouga clan is know to be alive as of this point. Kekkei Genkai Although they were known to have a Kekkei Genkai, it has not been fully revealed as of yet. As Kouda is speculated to be a survivor of the Kouga clan, it is possible that his dōjutsu is the clan's Kekkei Genkai. Location The Kouga clan's main base was located in the town of Manjidani, a seaside town that was located a few miles away from the mountainous base of the Iga clan. It was surrounded by a petrified wood barrier that looked like wood itself. The enterance of the gate was a torii with stone gates that surrounded the enterance. It is nearly 60 miles away from Konoha but is connected to Konoha through a long, winding path. Members * '''Gennousuke Yoshitsune (clan founder, deceased) * Mikiya Kouga (17th clan leader, deceased) * Musashi Kouga (Final known clan leader, deceased)